1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a vehicle alarm output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A collision in right/left turn prevention system is known, which determines the collision risk in right turn based on oncoming vehicle information, road line form information and own vehicle information, and thereby provides a driver with the risk information (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A driving support apparatus is known, which generates an alarm in a case where an approaching vehicle is detected upon the own vehicle entering into an intersection area and an accelerator pedal starting to be operated, thereby preventing a collision between the own vehicle and the approaching vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 2).
By the way, in order to make a right turn avoiding a collision, the driver may quickly start the own vehicle recognizing another vehicle (for example, an oncoming vehicle when waiting to make a right turn) with which the own vehicle is likely to collide in a case where the own vehicle has waited for timing to start the right turn or the own vehicle is entering into the intersection area. In such case, the alarm is unlikely to be required. The reason is that the driver starts the own vehicle while recognizing the other vehicle, and that the vehicles may not collide even if the driver quickly starts the own vehicle in a case where time taken for the other vehicle to reach a front end of the own vehicle in a travelling direction of the other vehicle is long enough.